Last Love Song Requiem
by schia kepanasan
Summary: Kejadian tersembunyi di balik Zero Requiem. Keinginan yang tersembunyi. Perasaan yang tak terucapkan. Oneshot. SuzakuxLelouch. Angsty, super duper sedih. SPOILER buat ep 25...


**The Last Love Song – Requiem**

**A Code Geass R2 Fanfiction by Schia**

**Disclaimer : Sunrise**

**Warning : Shonen-ai (SuzakuxLelouch). Setting waktu Lelouch ngasih topeng Zero ke Suzaku beberapa lama sebelum Zero Requiem. Big SPOILER buat ep 25. angsty abis, bikin nangis.**

**A/N : Akhirnya gw nulis lagi! Maap sebesar2nya karena lama hiatus! Ada berbagai macam hal jadi gw ga bisa nulis. Anyway, akhirnya gw bisa ngelarin 1 ffic lagi (gomen, gw tau mustinya gw ngelarin ffic bersambung dulu...tapi apa daya...). well then, just R&R, anyway! Hope you enjoy it!**

---

_Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?_

"Maou Lelouch telah mati!"

_Kenapa mereka tidak dapat mengerti?_

"Ini juga merupakan hukuman untukmu."

_Kenapa _kau _juga tidak mengerti?_

"Topeng ini, perdamaian dunia...Kuserahkan padamu."

_Lelouch!_

---

"Zero...Requiem...?"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Mataku tidak berkedip sekalipun. Rasanya otakku menolak menerima kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Ya...Suzaku. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Bukankah ini yang sejak dulu kau inginkan?"

Rasa lelah tersirat di wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu dihiasi senyum bangga penuh kemenangan itu kini begitu lelah. Pasrah sampai pada titik tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Bukan...Bukan ini yang...", aku mengepalkan tanganku keras. Aku ingin semuanya segera berakhir. Perang bodoh ini, sandiwara tragis ini...segalanya. Tapi tidak begini. Tidak dengan kehilanganmu. "Aku...aku tidak sanggup."

"Suzaku!", ia hanya menatapku lurus. Entah apa ekspresi yang dituangkan oleh matanya. Kasih? Lelah? Marah? Putus asa? Aku tidak tahu. Semua seakan-akan bercampur aduk di dalam lautan bola mata violet itu.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia sebegitu tega menyusun rencana seperti ini? Mengapa ia sungguh tega memasukkanku sebagai pemain utama dalam rencananya?

Mengapa ia sungguh tega menyiksa dirinya sendiri?

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menggenggam kedua bahu mungilnya. "Pasti ada cara lain, bukan?! Ayo kita pikirkan cara lainnya! Tidak perlu mengakhiri semuanya seperti ini!"

Tetapi ia hanya menggeleng. Sepenuh hati ia berkata, "Tidak ada cara lain yang mungkin. Hatiku sudah bulat."

Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Bukankah ia selalu menemukan cara-cara lain yang tidak terduga di saat terdesak? Pasti ada jalan keluar lainnya. Jangan menyerah, Lelouch!

"Lagipula bukankah sejak dulu kau memang ingin membunuhku?"

Ingin membunuhmu?!

Itu...mungkin itu benar. Dulu rasa benciku padamu tak tertahankan. Kucoba apapun untuk membuatmu menderita. Supaya kau ikut merasakan bagaimana rasa dari hati yang terkoyak ini! Apapun...bahkan membunuhmu bila aku sanggup.

Tapi kenyataannya aku tak sanggup.

Setelah melihat kembali mata violet itu...Setelah melihat kerapuhan dan ketidakberdayaan dalam mata itu, semua seakan hancur perlahan. Melayangkan tangan pun aku tak sanggup. Kabut hitam tebal yang menutupi hati ini perlahan mulai sirna.

Hanya satu perasaan yang tersisa di hati ini, ingin melindungimu.

Aku telah memaafkanmu, Lelouch.

Kepalaku terasa pusing. Mataku panas dan dadaku terasa nyeri. "Kau pikir...kenapa aku ingin menjadi pengawalmu?"

"Supaya bisa menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri ini semua?"

Kata-kata terkesan asal yang keluar dari mulut itu begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa kau memutuskan demikian?!

Kau egois, Lelouch.

Tidak pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Tidak kah kau tahu kalau CC juga menderita karena memikirkanmu? Apakah kau pikir semua orang akan bahagia dengan rencanamu ini? Bagaimana dengan mereka yang pasti mengetahui apa di balik rencanamu ini? Bagaimana dengan Nunnaly? Kallen?

Bagaimana dengan ku?

"Kumohon, Suzaku."

Hanya dengan 2 kata itu, kau berjalan pergi memunggungiku. Kau berjalan tegap seakan apa yang menantimu di depan nanti adalah kebahagiaanmu.

Aku harus menghentikannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini.

"Lelouch!", aku mengejarnya dan menangkap tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu!"

"Suzaku...", kaget jelas terlihat pada wajahnya. Ia hanya memandangiku erat, tanpa mempedulikan betapa kencangnya genggamanku di tangannya.

"Lelouch, dengar. Aku menolak terlibat dalam rencana ini! Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu! Yang aku inginkan hanya melindungimu. Aku tidak siap kehilangan dirimu."

Aku harus mengatakannya.

_Aku mencintaimu, Lelouch._

"Lelouch, aku mencin-", tetapi belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia telah menutup mulutku dengan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dalam pusaran bola mata violet itu.

"Cukup, Suzaku. Jangan ucapkan lebih dari itu."

Lelouch?

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Ini jalan terakhir. Satu-satunya jalan menuju perdamaian. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisimu, Suzaku. Lagipula, secara teknis, kita berdua akan sama-sama meninggalkan dunia ini.", ia kembali berbicara dengan suaranya yang tenang. Ekspresi wajahnya telah berhasil ia kuasai. Tak lagi kulihat emosi campur aduk yang sejak tadi bernaung di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ngotot memintaku membunuhmu?! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa! Aku-aku...!", emosiku tak tertahankan. Air mata hampir saja membasahi pipiku. Sejauh inikah kau ingin menyiksaku, Lelouch? Aku menggenggam tangan kirinya yang kini berada di pipiku.

"Justru...karena hanya kamulah yang bisa melakukannya...", ujung jari kedua tangan Lelouch terasa dingin. Lemah. "Bila aku harus mati...itu hanya di tanganmu."

Aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku telah meraih tubuh mungil Lelouch dan memeluknya erat.

Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

---

Bila aku harus mati, alangkah baiknya bila bisa memilih bagaimana dan oleh siapa kita akan mati. Bagiku, bila aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini, hanya kau yang boleh mengambil nyawaku. Hanya kau, Suzaku.

Aku tersentak saat ia memelukku erat seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan diriku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahnya yang hangat di pundakku. Air matanya perlahan menetes.

"Suzaku...Lepaskan aku."

Hanya dengan 3 kata itu, ia akhirnya mau melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya yang sedikit dibasahi air mata menatapku dengan tatapan perih. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menatap mata hijau itu lebih lama. Sudah cukup sulit bagiku untuk membendung air mata ini. Aku tidak ingin menangisi rencana yang sudah kususun rapi demi perdamaian. Demi Nunnaly dan Suzaku sendiri.

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Semakin lama aku berada di dekat Suzaku, semakin sulit aku rela melepas segalanya. Ini semua sudah final. Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Apapun akan kulakukan selama orang-orang yang kusayangi mendapat kebahagiaan. Termasuk kau, Suzaku.

"Ini permintaan terakhirku, Suzaku. Izinkan aku berlaku egois untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Lelouch...", ia berusaha menarik tanganku, tetapi aku menepisnya. Jangan kau keluarkan emosimu lebih dari ini. Karena bila demikian, aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengendalikan keinginanku untuk terus bersamanya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri. Sekarang!"

"Tidak!"

"Suzaku!"

Ia sedikit tersentak mendengar suaraku yang tinggi dan keras. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya merelakanku. Dengan mengusirnya jauh-jauh. Aku harus segera mengusirnya, sebelum ia mengucapkan hal yang paling ingin aku dengar. 3 kata yang bisa membuat seluruh rencanaku hancur. 3 kata yang aku tahu ingin ia ucapkan sejak dulu. "Pergilah sekarang juga."

Ia melangkah enggan keluar kamarku. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatapku erat. Aku hanya mampu melihat lantai. Tak mampu menatap bola mata hijau itu.

Dan saat pintu itu tertutup, memisahkan aku dan dirinya, aku tahu bahwa kami akan saling menangis malam ini.

---

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Zero."

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari di mana semua akan berakhir. Demi hari ini, Lelouch rela membuang segalanya. Teman, keluarga, perasaan, bahkan orang yang ia sayangi.

Lelouch hanya duduk diam di singgasananya. Senyum penuh kemenangan tetap menempel di wajahnya, meskipun ia berada sendirian di antara orang-orang yang telah ia buang, dan kini memusuhinya. Pandangannya jatuh lurus kepada seorang pria bertopeng di depannya. Suzaku Kururugi, dalam balutan topeng Zero.

_Lelouch...akhirnya hari ini datang juga..._ Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Lelouch. Pedang di tangan kanannya tersembunyi di balik jubah. Semua orang di kanan-kirinya memandanginya kaget, takjub, penuh harapan.

Harapan bahwa ia akan mengakhiri hidup Lelouch.

Suzaku pun berlari mendekati Lelouch, melewati para pengawal Lelouch, dan Jeremiah. Dalam hitungan detik, pedang Suzaku menembus dada kiri Lelouch.

Dan saat Suzaku melihat senyum lega di wajah Lelouch, segalanya seakan berhenti. Air mata mengalir deras turun membasahi pipi Suzaku. Pada akhirnya, sebesar apapun persiapannya, ia tak bisa sampai hati membunuh Lelouch. Ia diam terpaku. Otaknya seakan-akan tidak bisa menangkap dengan baik apa saja yang baru ia lakukan.

"Suzaku...Ini juga merupakan hukuman bagimu."

Matanya terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Lelouch. _Hukuman? Hukuman bagiku? Apa-apa yang sudah aku lakukan hingga pantas mendapat hukuman seperti ini?!_

Suzaku tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang kalut. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari tangan Lelouch yang berusaha mengelus pipinya. Ia tetap tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat Lelouch terjatuh ke bawah.

Ia terlalu kalut untuk mendengar kata-kata terakhir Lelouch yang sesungguhnya.

---

Akhirnya ini semua berakhir. Rasa sakit di dada ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak sebanding dengan mereka yang pernah kuhancurkan hidupnya. Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan yang diterima oleh Nunnally, Kallen, Kuro no Kishidan, Shirley, Rollo, bahkan Suzaku.

"Suzaku...Ini juga merupakan hukuman bagimu."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Aku tidak berniat menghukum Suzaku. Bila ada yang harus dihukum, akulah orangnya. Kata-kata itu semata hanya agar Suzaku semakin membenciku dan semakin mudah melepaskanku.

Ya, aku ingin pergi dari sini dengan direlakan oleh semua orang. Aku tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang tersakiti oleh kepergianku. Karena itulah aku berusaha menyakiti mereka.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku mencoba meraih pipi Suzaku. Tapi yang kusentuh hanyalah permukaan dingin topeng hitam itu. Ingin aku melihat bola mata Suzaku untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi yang aku lihat hanyalah topeng hitam itu.

Aku tahu Suzaku sejak dulu mencintaiku. Karena _aku_lah orang yang ia cintai, aku berusaha membuatnya membenciku. Ia orang yang baik, tak pantas jatuh cinta pada orang sepertiku. Aku hanya ingin ia bebas mencari orang yang ia cintai setelah aku pergi. Karena itu, kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan sejak lama ini harus kupendam. Tak perlu ia terikat padaku karena kata-kata tersebut.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki, aku menjauh dari Suzaku. Menjauh darinya untuk selamanya. Ia bahkan tak bergeming saat aku terjatuh ke bawah. Apakah ia terlalu shock? Atau dibuat bingung oleh perkataanku tadi sehingga tidak bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi?

Aku terjatuh ke bawah. Di hadapanku, aku melihat sosok warga Britania yang bersorak-sorai, wajah kaget para Kuro no Kishidan, dan wajah sedih Kallen & Nunnally. Nunnally bahkan terus menerus memanggilku, walau tahu aku tak akan menjawab. Mereka semua berteriak, tapi aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Mataku terasa berat. Rasa sakit ini semakin parah. Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis.

Sambil memejamkan mata untuk selamanya, perlahan bayangan-bayangan masa kecilku bersama Suzaku terputar kembali. Betapa indahnya saat itu. Betapa besarnya kasih sayang yang kudapat dari Suzaku saat itu. Tanpa sadar, senyum perlahan merekah di wajahku. Senyum bahagia dan damai. Aku berkata pelan, berharap angin akan membawanya pergi, entah membawanya pada Suzaku, atau malah menjauhkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suzaku."

Dan mata ini tertutup untuk selamanya.

-FIN-

**A/N : Argh!!! Kenapa endingnya malah jadi super duper angsty sedih begini??? Wah kacau kenapa gw bisa setega ini??? Jangan timpuk saya! Saya cuma lagi dalam angsty mode dan...jadilah ini....huhuhu...Gw lebih milih ending Lulu bener2 mati daripada dia tetep idup. Menurut gw, lebih tuntas kalo Lulu bener2 mati. Semuanya clear. Rasanya 'ngeganjel' aja gitu kalo dia masi idup. Hahaha. Btw, buat yang ga nyadar, garis (---) itu gunanya buat ngebedain POV. POV siapa aja yang gw tulis? Ah itu mah cari tau sendiri. Hohoho. Anyway, Review please! Jangan cuma baca, REVIEW!!! Karena saya sangat cinta review (ditabok)**

**Schia loves you all!**


End file.
